Isa Flynn
Characteristics Physical appearance Personality Isa is a non-nonchalant and very shameless person, not one to shy away from strange behaviors such as kneeling down on the ground in the eyes of public to hear what some may consider 'strange voices in the ground', or berating people for harming nature, for example. Despite his quiet and solitary nature, Isa can be remarkably social, with any and everyone. Powers Connection to the land Isa's powers have a connection to the land, He can essentially hear the land communicating to him through whispers on a constant basis. The more closer to the ground he is the louder/clearer the land's speech becomes and so he can often be seen kneeling on the ground with his ear against the floor trying to listen to what it's saying. He has trouble listening and sometimes can't even hear the whispering at all in urban/indoor areas and usually he has to find a place such as a park in order to do so. Spirits His connection to the land also gives Isa connection to the spirits that inhabit it. As a result he is able to allow these land spirits into his body and possess him, resulting in Isa taking on an animal aspect of what the spirit represents, for example, if he were to become possessed by a spirit who represented a bird, his arms would become wings and he would gain the ability of flight, while if he were possessed by say a spirit that represents a raccoon he would gain the ears, tail and claws of one and *insert whatever cool thing raccoons have here*. However Isa runs the risk of accidentally letting evil spirits into his body as well, when this happens he will become hostile and in worse cases turn rather feral for a duration of time until he can oust the spirit out of his body either own his own or with the help of someone else. In the event that the spirit fails to actually possess Isa it will resort to causing him spiritual harm instead before going elsewhere. during this possession his eyes turn yellow and his lower arms and hands usually become demon-like and clawed. Biography Early life (2003 - 2013 ) Isa Flynn was born to Noah and Olivia Flynn in Queensland, Australia. Isa grew up in the city of Cairns for much of his early life until he was at the age of 10 when his parents decided to move to the Darling Downs region and settle into a small rural town, despite the sudden change of scenery from a more urban society to a rural one he was able to adapt, however given the small population of students attending his new school, he was only able to make maybe a friend or four and otherwise began keeping to himself. Power Awakening ( 2014 ) Voices from the Earth Life continued normally for Isa and his family without any real disturbance, however, sometime in February he began hearing whispering from seemingly nowhere whenever he ventured outdoors, eventually it began to affect him and he ended up avoiding going anywhere near the outside as best as possible for nearly a month, not wanting to hear the voices that had been creeping him out for weeks. Moving to America ( 2015 ) Settling in (2016 - 2017) Present Day (2018) Category:Alpha Theme Category:Marvel Theme